Every Day
by 50shadesofwitchbitch
Summary: Misty has feelings for Cordelia. Cordelia feels the same about Misty. What will happen when thier deepest shared secret is revealed? Foxxay, rated T for smut but may change in future.
1. Chapter 1

Misty:

I tossed and turned under the satin bed sheets, unable to sleep. I didn't like my room here at the academy, really. It wasn't like home and I felt out of place and strange. I hopped out of bed and wandered over to my new CD player and placed Stevie's Trouble in Shangri-La inside, making sure the thing was turned right down so as not to wake the rest of the household. Cordelia had brought me the CD's and the player for my birthday. My mind wandered to Cordelia. My feelings were so complicated towards her.

I was friends with all the girls here, for sure but my feelings for Delia were different. I caught butterflies in the pit of my stomach whenever she was near. My heart flipped when she walked by and flashed her wicked smile in my direction. And sometimes, when she was concentrating, she would bite her bottom lip and make me feel something altogether different. The way my mama told me I'd feel about my husband someday. I sighed and flicked the CD player to track 5.

_Every day I see you_

_Every day I need you_

_Every way I breathe you_

_On and on and on and on again_

I span and span around again and again, with every spin an image of Cordelia flashing across my eyes. It was surely wrong to feel this way about her, I was her student. But something else told me I shouldn't ignore these feelings anymore even if she didn't feel the same about me. I needed to do something.

Cordelia:

I crawled into bed carefully so as not to wake the 50 sleeping witches I shared my home with. For me, it had been a long day and now at 12:30 I was finally able to put down the mountains of paperwork and get some sleep. But my mind was far from easy tonight and although I was exhausted, I found myself unable to sleep.

I became aware of an all-to familiar ache between my legs and sighed, giving in and slipping a hand down from where it rested on my stomach to where I needed it most. I arched my back and bit my bottom lip to stay quiet. I rolled my hips faster and let out the tiniest whimper. Suddenly my mind wandered to a certain swamp witch that now occupied the room next door. I stopped and sat up sharply, cross with myself. She was my student! What was I thinking? I began to cry. Why were my feelings so complicated? I knew I loved Misty Day but I couldn't be with her. She was my student and I her teacher, and she wouldn't want me anyway. So why was I so upset? A knock on my door made my breath catch in my throat and I wiped my eyes with the corner of my duvet.

''Come in.'' I stammered, my voice shaking slightly.

It was Misty. She also looked like she hadn't slept much either and smiled weakly.

''Can I sit with you a while, Miss Cordelia?'' she asked.

''Of course Misty and please, just Delia.'' I said, trying to calm my voice.

''Are ya okay? Have ya been crying?'' she asked, hopping over to me and sitting down, taking my hands in her own.

I looked down at our clasped hands. They felt… so right. I kept staring. Misty pulled away suddenly.

''Sorry.'' She said, flushing.

''No, please it's okay.'' I said, taking them again.

Misty smiled and repeated her question.

''I'm fine, Misty just… tough day.'' I said with a sigh.

I let go of her hands. There was no point fantasizing over something that would never happen.

''Me to. I couldn't sleep, I just keep thinking about… well y'know.'' She said wringing her wrists.

''What?'' I asked.

Misty fell silent and her bottom lip trembled. She bowed her head and a single tear rolled off her cheek and landed somewhere in her crossed lap.

''Misty darling what is it?'' I said, rubbing her back.

''I can't tell ya.'' She said, rubbing her eyes with the back of her hands violently.

Now I didn't want to do it, believe me, but as I touched my hand to the small of her back my Sight kicked in and I was taken over by images of Misty twirling frantically in her room, sobbing heart-wrenching sobs. Images of me and Misty flew across my eyes, seeing exactly what she felt in her bones, and I felt in mine.

I sat back, breathless and Misty caught hold of my arm.

''What? What did you see?'' she said, shocked that I would read her.

''Misty I…'' I stammered.

I couldn't get my words out quick enough. She loved me. She loved me back. Misty got up suddenly and ran towards the door.

''No Misty wait!'' I said.

She turned to look at me.

''Me too.'' I said, with a smile that must've reached my ears.

Misty made a funny sound and put her hand over her mouth and ran back to the bed, throwing herself at me. I caught her in my arms and we fell back into the mattress, laughing and crying at the same time. I pressed my forehead against Misty's and told her what I felt in my heart of hearts.

''I love you Misty Day and not just as a friend or a student. I want you so badly, I always have and… and I always, always will.'' I said looking into her deep sea blue eyes.

''I couldn't have said it better ma' self.'' She said in her gorgeous Cajun accent.

She put her hands either side of my head and pulled me into a kiss. I tasted my tears on her sweet lips and I smiled, gently nipping her bottom lip. Our tongues danced wildly and I put my hands on her hips, pulling her body closer to me. She moaned softly and my thigh accidentally pressed into her core. She pulled away gently so we were nose to nose.

''I've never done this before De.'' She said.

''It's okay.'' I said, pulling her back into my embrace. I pushed her back gently and put one leg over her, kissing and nipping my way down her neck. I looked up in a questioning glance to meet her blue eyes, which were wild and wanting. I took that as an okay so I moved down, unbuttoning her pale blue night shirt. I was already in my underwear.

I tugged her nightshirt off gently, revealing her pale, pretty naked body. She reached up and undid my bra with one hand and I removed my panties. I was ashamed at how wet I was as I was sure Misty could feel it beneath me. But she just smiled and reached up, grabbing my chin and pulling me down on top of her and kissing me hard. I made the first move, running my hand down her side and gently rolling my palm over her swollen clit.

''Ahh, De.'' She gasped, copying my actions.

I threw my head back in delight. We continued this way, moving faster and faster. Misty placed two fingers inside me while still massaging my core with her thumb. She pulled them in and out quickly. I groaned loudly, my hips rolling faster and faster. I pushed a single finger inside Misty and teased her gently.

''Please, Cordelia, faster!'' She called, so I moved faster to match her pace.

I came first, calling out her name, my hips and inner walls spasming around her fingers. I crawled off her, moving down her body to finish her with my tongue. With my fingers still pumping hard, I licked her core. She was close and I could feel it so I sucked, hard. It pushed her over the edge and she called out, her fingers winding into my hair and her hips rolling twice more before she let go, breathless.

Misty:

Cordelia lay down next to me. I fought to get my breath back, still quivering from my first orgasm. I turned on my side and lifted my hands to Delia's face, kissing her softly. I tasted my own juices on her lips and I blushed, giggling.

''I love you, Miss Goode.'' I told her, holding onto her tightly.

''I love you too, Miss Day.'' She replied, pulling the covers up over our naked bodies and gently caressing my back with her soft hand.

She fell asleep quickly and I lay awake for a while longer. I no longer felt ashamed of my feelings towards Delia. I loved her and she loved me back, which made me happier than I had ever been in my whole life. She made me feel human again tonight and I couldn't thank her enough for it. I kissed her soft lips again for a final time before turning out the light and lying down next to her, winding my arm around her waist.

''Night darlin'.'' I said softly into the darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

Cordelia:

When I opened my eyes the next morning my breath caught in my throat. Had last night really happened? I turned over to find Misty still sleeping softly beside me. It had. I lay very still so as not to wake her. She looked so peaceful, her eyes dancing underneath the lids and the way her mouth was parted slightly as she slept. After a good ten minutes I leaned forward and pressed my lips against Misty's. She woke with a start, but then smiled and kissed me back. I entwined my fingers in her unruly hair, deepening our kiss.

''Mornin'.'' Misty said, biting her lip as she pulled away gently.

''Good morning.'' I said.

Misty pushed me down again into the mattress. I giggled as she put her leg over mine and sat astride me, kissing down my neck. Her breasts brushed lightly against mine as she moved down. I bit my bottom lip to stop the moan from escaping my lips. Suddenly, I heard a noise from outside my door.

''Shit, Misty!'' I said, sitting bolt upright.

''What is it?'' Misty asked, breathing hard.

''The girls, they don't know! They can't see you in here.'' I said.

''Oh.'' Misty said, hopping off the bed and fumbling for her clothes in the corner. I heard her sigh.

''Misty, I didn't mean it like that it's just… teacher, student.'' I said, pointing from myself to her.

''Delia that's gator crap and you know it. I'm more your age than theirs, plus I'm technically not a student.'' She insisted, shrugging on her nightgown.

''Misty!'' I said, gasping at her language.

She laughed at my expression and suddenly my heart swelled again at the sound of her laughter.

''Miss Cordelia?'' I heard Zoe call from outside my door. ''Shall I register the girls?'' She asked, obviously aware that I wasn't up.

''Yes Zoe, take them all downstairs, please.'' I called back.

''I better be goin'.'' Misty said, shuffling towards the door when the sounds of the girls could no longer be heard.

''Come here.'' I said, holding out my hand and patting the bed beside me.

Misty sat heavily on the bed with a forlorn look in her sapphire eyes.

''What is it Mist?'' I asked, clasping her hands. Misty sighed.

''This isn't going to work De.'' She said.

''What isn't?'' I asked.

''Us. I can't just sneak off every mornin'. I love ya De, I want to be with you and I don't care who knows it. But obviously you do.'' She said, rising off the bed.

''No, Misty wait.'' I said, grabbing her arm.

I pulled her back into a kiss and then I drew her back into the bed. I held her at arm's length and looked straight into her eyes.

''I love you too Misty. And I don't care who knows it.'' I said.

She smiled and climbed back into the bed and removed her nightshirt again.

''Tell them your sick today De, please?'' She begged, giggling.

''Misty, the paperwork…'' But she was already kissing me.

''Hold on.'' I said, reluctantly rising from the bed.

Misty:

Cordelia got out of bed and pulled on her white robe and held up a finger to tell me one minute. She left the room and I heard her calling hoarsely for Zoe. I giggled. Delia was fakin' sick. I lay back on the mattress. Last night was amazing but the new ache between my thighs told me I needed her again. Badly. She returned a few minutes later and held up her two thumbs. She pulled off her robe and held out her hand to me. I took it, wondering what she was doing.

''Let's take a bath.'' She said, biting her bottom lip.

I followed her into the bathroom and we locked the door behind us. I sat on the edge of the cold bath while Cordelia added bubbles to the running water. She saw me running my eyes over her body and she leaned in and kissed me before sliding into the bath water. She lay with her head against the taps and closed her eyes, smirking. She was driving me wild and she knew it.

''Scoot forward.'' I said, stepping in behind her.

She opened her eyes and moved forward so I could sit behind her. She lay back against my chest and in a moment of bravery, I place my legs over hers, pulling her legs apart with my ankles. She gasps as I slide my arms around her waist, over her stomach and down.

''Ah, Misty.'' She says, throwing her head back against my shoulder.

I move my hand in a circular motion, quickening my pace and then slowing down deliberately.

''Misty, f…faster please.'' She begs.

I push two fingers inside her and she calls out loudly, almost sending me over the edge with no stimulation at all. I pump them hard, but slow down considerably when I feel her walls tightening around me.

''Misty please, let me come, please.'' She begs, gripping the sides of the bath.

Her voice is laced with desire and I let out a moan, curling my fingers and pushing them deeper. She slides an arm round to my entrance and I call her name loudly as she enters me in the same way. She adds another finger and I almost convulse as she pulls them in and out in a torturing rhythm. I press my palm against her clit and push hard.

''Fuck!'' She cries as her hips spasm involuntarily and her walls tighten around my fingers in a vice-like grip.

I can feel myself coming but as I do, she turns around quickly, splashing water over the edge of the bath as she stares into my eyes and slams her two fingers into me, making me come instantly again and again.

''Cordelia!'' I scream her name as I come down from my high and I collapse into her embrace. I lay against her heaving chest as I catch my breath, my legs quivering and my breathing ragged.

''I love you so much.'' I say, looking up into her warm, loving eyes.

''I love you too.'' She replies, holding my head gently against her chest. And I never want her to let me go.


End file.
